Through the Looking Glass
by PolkaDottedElephant
Summary: Small, prompted moments in the lives of Andy and Sam.
1. 2 am

_Author's Note: Hi, guys. I know I told some of you I'd have something new up about, oh, 2987234 weeks ago, but with AP summer projects, vacation, family, friends, and life in general I lost track of time.  
__So, I'm kind of mad at Andy right now. I mean, why would you stop making out with someone like Sam over something as silly as lights coming back on? Sheesh.__  
Also...why on earth was last night's ep on at 2 in the morning? I mean, I like football and all...but technically, it wasn't even Thursday anymore!  
ANYWAY, I found a prompt list at livejournal, **64damn_prompts**, so I'm writing this for that. I haven't decided how many of the prompts I'll do, yet, but I've got ideas for a few of them. Most will probably Andy/Sam...of course. They'll be short, long, romance, friendship...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or the prompt list.

* * *

_

**Prompt: #1 - 2 a.m.**

"Sam, take this damn blindfold off of my head," Andy snapped.

Sam shook his head, forgetting Andy couldn't see him. "We're almost there."

After a few more minutes, Sam pulled the car into the shoulder, got out and walked over to open the passenger door for Andy. They laced their fingers together, and Sam led Andy away from the road.

After walking for about five minutes, Andy was growing impatient. She'd already tripped over her feet twice, Sam hadn't explained why he had dragged her out of bed at two in the morning, and she was _blindfolded_, which was probably the thing annoying her the most.

"Okay, and...stop. We're here." Sam announced, slipping the blindfold over Andy's head.

"Finally," Andy muttered. She let her eyes adjust to the small amount of light available. "And where is here, exactly? Oh, wow," she added, taking in her surroundings.

They were standing in the middle of a field. Green, soft grass was everywhere, and in the middle of it all, was a picnic table. Andy snorted a laugh. "Who's going to hike all this way for a picnic?"

"Nobody...that's why we're here," Sam said, leading her towards it. He dropped her hand and climbed onto the table, laying on his back. "C'mere," he waved his hand towards himself.

Andy climbed onto the table beside her partner and boyfriend, laying her head on his chest and looking up.

That's when she noticed the stars, sparkling and flashing at the world below. "That's beautiful." Andy sighed.

Sam and Andy stayed at their picnic table for hours, pointing out the stars and planets to each other, and making wishes every time a shooting star flew by.


	2. Project

_**Author's Note: Thank you for all your lovely reviews on the first chapter!**  
**I tried something different with this one...it's all completely and totally verbal. I tried to make the important sentences obvious about who was talking, but there are ones that could be said by anyone. It was very fun to write, I hope you like it!**  


* * *

_**Prompt: #45 - project

* * *

**

"Dov, if you drop that cabinet-"

"Andy, relax. I'm not going to drop it."

"Well, you just stumbled a little!"

"Because you're talking to me!"

"Do I need to separate the two of you?"

"Gail, that's my grandmother's cabinet!"

"If she stopped yelling at me, there'd be less of a risk of something happening to it!"

"Seriously, you guys, Leo is calmer than the three of you!"

"Traci, that's my-"

"Grandmother's cabinet, I know, Andy. I think all of the building heard you."

"Is it really necessary to have four of you carrying one cabinet?"

"Apparently, Barber, since Andy thinks I'm incapable."

"Epstein, I wouldn't trust you either."

"_Ha_!"

"I'm getting a headache. We've been here one hour, guys. Can we get McNally all moved in with Sammy before somebody dies, please?"

"Nobody's gonna die, Jerry."

"_Ouch_! That was my foot!"

"Don't drop the cabinet!"

"I think it's broken, somebody come take this damn cabinet."

"Epstein, you're such a baby."

"Sam, take the cabinet from Dov, please! That was-"

"_We know!_"

"Careful on the stairs!"

"My toe is turning purple..."

"Dov, just go get some ice!"

"Well, I would, but there's a herd of people and a cabinet in my way, Chris!"

"Dammit, Sam, your door is locked!"

"Oliver is in there...just knock!"

"Open the door, Shaw!"

"He's not gonna let us in, guys."

"Okay, okay, Andy, come get the key out of my pocket..."

"Which one?"

"Front left, hurry up before we drop your cabinet!"

"I'm coming! Don't drop the cabinet!"

"I got the key, two seconds, guys...it's open!"

"Now, where does the cabinet go?"

"Um..."

"_Andy_!"

"Okay, okay! Um...the dining space?"

"No, there's already a cabinet there."

"Damn, um, how about the living room?"

"Sure."

"Finally."

"Can I get some ice now?"

"I think you can find the freezer by yourself."

"Where is the cabinet going?"

"Far wall, under that painting!"

"Here?"

"No, the other painting!"

"Here?"

"A little to the right...your _other_ right, Chris...okay, perfect!"

"Thank goodness."

"Great! Now we can go get my dresser!"

"_Andy_!"


	3. Explode

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  
This one...I know absolutely nothing about bombs except what I've seen on TV, so suspend your disbelief for a few minutes, okay? :D  
Oh, and I don't think I've said this...all of these chapters are unrelated.  
This is set before the mess that was 'Hot and Bothered,' but Andy never went out with Luke.

* * *

**_**Prompt: #20 - explode

* * *

**Andy McNally raced alongside her partner, moving quickly and quietly. Sam stopped as they reached the door, and put his hand out to stop her.

"Remember what I told you," he whispered. Their eyes met, and she nodded. _Move in, get the girl, move out, move fast._

Sam ducked his head and turned his radio on. "Go." He looked at Andy again, then pushed by her to kick the door down.

As they entered, Shaw, Williams, Traci and Dov went through other doors in the building. Sam and Andy cleared the first few rooms, as did the other partnerships. "Clear" cackled through the radio.

"Down the hallway, McNally, you know where she is."

Andy ran down the hallway, gun still drawn, until she got to the first door on the left, where the daughter of political leader was being held hostage. The kidnappers had gotten away, because the governor and his wife had given them the money, but the girl hadn't been returned, leaving the police to find her themselves.

Andy turned the doorknob quickly, scanning the room when it swung open. A small girl was huddled in the corner, her wrists tied behind her, tape over her mouth. "Lizzie?" Andy asked softly. The girl nodded, tears running down her face. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Lizzie whimpered, shaking her head. Her eyes were focused on the far corner, a place where Andy hadn't looked closely once she'd seen Lizzie.

A small, black box sat there, wires flowering out of the top and running along the floor, where they ended behind Lizzie.

Andy inhaled sharply. A bomb.

"Sam? Sam!"

Sam, who had stayed in the main room for a minute to wait for the other officers, ran down the hall towards Andy's voice.

But not before there was a crash, a bang, and a wall of smoke blocked his vision.

* * *

_andy. andy. mcnally, can you hear me?_

Somebody was hitting her cheek. Why would someone be hitting her cheek?

Why did her leg hurt?

_andy. _

_oh, hell, sammy, what happened?_

_i don't know. there must have been a bomb._

Bomb...the warehouse! Lizzie!

_i should have come back here with her._

_it's not your fault, sammy._

_yes, it is. andy, open your eyes. can you hear me?_

She needed to find Lizzie. She needed to get Lizzie back to her parents. A noise came out of her throat, like a groan, and she slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Sam?" she whispered hoarsely, looking into her training officer's eyes.

"Oh, thank God. Andy, we're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"Where's Lizzie?"

"She's fine, she got out. What the hell happened?"

"Bomb...in corner...needed Lizzie out first...untied her...she ran out...then...I don't remember," Andy said, coughing.

"Okay, okay, that's fine. You did good, McNally."

Then, three paramedics ran into the room, Sam was pulled away from Andy's side, and she was loaded onto a stretcher. Andy's eyes slowly fluttered closed, and Sam running alongside the paramedics was the last thing she saw.

* * *

When Andy woke up, she was surrounded by white. She groaned, lifting a hand to her head.

Sam looked up from the chair he was sitting in in the corner, and a smile filled his face. "Hey."

"What happened?" Andy wondered.

"There was a bomb at the warehouse. You got Lizzie out, but you got caught in the explosion."

"I'm okay?"

"You have a concussion, your right leg is broken, you've got several cuts and bruises, but you'll be fine, Officer McNally," a man in a white coat stepped through the door, holding a clipboard. "I'm Dr. Oglethorpe. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got caught in an explosion," Andy answered shortly, earning another smile from Sam. "When can I go home?"

"You'll need to stay here at least a few days"—Andy grimaced—"but it depends on how you respond to treatments. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you. Excuse me."

"I'll go get the others," Sam said, pushing himself up from the chair. Andy nodded, and sank back into her pillows.

She was lucky. She could have _died_ today.

A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. "Officer McNally?"

Andy looked up, and was surprised to see Lizzie standing there with a woman who must have been her mother—they had the same piercing green eyes.

She smiled. "Hi, Lizzie."

"Hi. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and thank you for saving me," the eleven-year-old said quickly. She pulled a card from behind her back and handed it to Andy.

Her mother stepped forward and reached out a hand, which Andy shook, mindful of her sore arm. "I'm Casey Elliot, Lizzie's mother. My husband couldn't come and thank you, but we both are so grateful for what you did today."

"It's my job, Mrs. Elliot," Andy said, smiling warmly.

* * *

After the Elliots had left, and all of Andy's friends from the division had stopped by, only Sam sat in the room with her.

He hadn't said much all day, and Andy hadn't pushed him, but she knew he had to talk about it sometime. She had some things to say to him, too.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"I should have gone back with you! You shouldn't have had to clear a room alone, especially since you're a rookie and a little girl's life was at stake!" He stood up suddenly, and began pacing the small room.

Andy took a deep breath and waited a moment before speaking again. "Okay, maybe you shouldn't have told me to go back alone." Sam threw his hands in the air in a 'ya think?' gesture. "_But_ I should have cleared the room better. I wasn't careful enough."

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Andy shook her head. He sighed resignedly then sat back down. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree, McNally."

Andy smiled at him, "Okay."

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence, before Sam said, "Hey, Andy? I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Not real fond of the ending—I've been working on this on and off for hours and none of the possible endings were coming out right, so I just decided to end it like this. =/  
James Oglethorpe was the founder of the Georgia colony, and I found his name very amusing, so I had to put it in there somewhere.  
My brain is mush from my AP US textbook, and the websites I looked at were confusing, so can someone tell me what the Canadian equivalent of an American governor is, if there is one? Or mayor?  
Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
